Irish Aunt Olive
by trycee
Summary: Scully's Irish Aunt Olive comes for a surprise visit. She is very interested in Dana's 'friendship' with Mulder. Scully learns more about her family and herself. Dedicated to my half Irish Daughter, Lea.
1. Chapter 1

**Irish Aunt Olive**

**by Trycee**

**Timeline: Season 7 before All Things**

**Disclaimer: All the characters and the X-Files belong to Chris Carter. Most of their biography belongs to Chris as well but I used a little creative license in creating the background of Katherine/Olive/William Scully and Maggie. This is written for fun not profit.**

Dana Scully had been up very early in the morning trying to get ready for an unexpected visit. She dashed around trying to hide Mulder's clothes from within her spare bedroom from whenever he spent the night after an exhaustive marathon of deciphering autopsies and DNA findings and case histories, whenever he hadn't fallen asleep on her couch. She knew for sure she'd have to hide that from Bill just in case he or any of her family got the wrong idea. But Bill and his family weren't staying with her...her Aunt Olive was, whom she hadn't seen since she couldn't remember when.

Scully was nervous but Mulder had made her feel more anxious telling her that he would just pop in to meet Aunt Ollie. She had spent an entire hour on the phone trying to convince him not to come, which was no easy task. He told her that he absolutely wanted to meet her and that Scully women were his favorite women in the world, which made her blush. She was glad he couldn't see her blush. But she explained that her Aunt Olive was in fact a Conner and her married name was Flynn and that she was 88 yrs old and would be accompanied by Tara, 2 yr old Matthew and of course, her brother Bill. She noticed Mulder quickly made up an excuse of why he suddenly couldn't come and she thought to herself, _That did it, hmm Mulder, just mention Bill_. But really she wanted him to come but she wasn't sure herself about the situation after all Bill had given her less than a 12 hr notice that they were coming. He waited until he and the family were boarding the plane to call her saying that Aunt Ollie had insisted on staying not with their mom but with her. Scully was shocked especially since she had assumed that Aunt Olive was dead but no, she was still very much alive and had surprised Charles and Bill with a visit in California and now wanted to come visit with her.

Dana's memories of her were sketchy, it had been years since she'd even thought of her, after all she and Charles were the youngest but what she did remember were fond memories. She was her grandmother Katherine Conner Scully's twin sister, the Aunt of her father William Scully and her great Aunt. She and her grandmother Katherine had left Ireland after their brother Patrick Conner had saved up enough money to send his two 18 yr old sisters to America back in 1929. He had stayed in Ireland to care for their ailing mother and it was Patrick that Aunt Olive had returned to lived with in Belfast, Ireland when her husband and only son had died tragically in Maryland. Her twin sister, Katherine later passed on when Dana was seven years old. Dana knew the story, it had been told to her by both her late grandmother Katherine and Aunt Ollie, about their treacherous boat ride over to America, of a brother's sacrifice, and how they both had married Irish men. Katherine had fallen in love and married Wilson Scully, and Olive had married Richard Flynn and both had settled down on the Irish side of town in Annapolis, Maryland where Dana's dad was born. Annapolis was also where he met her mother, Margaret, also second generation Irish, where they had started their family until he was transferred to San Diego when Dana was 13. Aunt Olive would visit once a year from Ireland, bringing with her special treats and tales but by the time they were well into their teens, her visits had stopped and she had been regulated to the backs of everyone's mind. Scully couldn't remember at what age she last saw her aunt and trying to gleam information out of her mother had failed. She was just as baffled as the reason Aunt Olive at 88 had suddenly appeared or even how she had found Bill or Charles' addresses. But her visit with them had been pleasant and Bill had decided to escort her to D.C. bringing Tara and Matthew in tow.

Scully was nervous...she was waiting for a phone call from her mom from the airport letting her know she had picked them up and was on her way to her house but instead she heard a knock on the door. _This better not be Mulder_, she thought. She opened the door to find a big brother grinning, his arms wide open for a hug. "Dana!"

Excitedly she hugged her brother, it had been years since they'd seen each other. Not since her cancer and Emily's funeral and she hoped this would be a much more pleasant visit. She reached out her arms to a red headed Matthew who easily came to her. "That's your Aunt Dana," Tara said behind him.

Scully beamed, kissing his cheek. "He's absolutely gorgeous!" Tara and Scully hugged and she passed Matthew back to his mom.

"Where's mom and Aunt Ollie?", Scully asked, looking out into the hall.

"They told us to come up and get out of the way!", Bill chuckled. "These Scully women, I swear..."

Dana smirked and then shot a look over to her sister-n-law Tara and they both exploded with laughter. She could hear her mother's voice and the voice of an elderly woman coming up from the hall. She expected to see a frail woman gripping a walker, a cane or even a wheelchair but in stepped a small framed woman, three inches shorter than Scully with shoulder length hair, and wide rimmed eye glasses. Maggie was standing behind her, smiling. Aunt Olive walked right up to Scully and locked her into an embrace. "Dana!", she said, softly. "You're so beautiful!"

"Oh, Aunt O-l-l-ee", she recited like she did as a kid. "You look good!", she said surprised.

"Not as good as you!," the elderly woman's said in a soft voice, blue eyes sparkling. "I see quite a lot of my sister in you...in you all actually."

Scully made note of her accent, it was hybridized, a mixture of a Northern Ireland accent and Maryland. Scully towards her mother, "Hi, mom." Though they lived not far from each other, it was rare time to see her mother, and so they hugged tightly.

"Sit down, would anyone like something to eat or drink? Some tea perhaps?'

"Nawl," Bill begun. "Mom promised to make her famous pancakes when we get to her house."

"We won't be staying long," Maggie explained. "She insisted that we hurry up and leave..."

"Oh!", Dana said, making her way over to the couch. She was surprised when her aunt grasped her hand and lead her to the couch next to her. "Rest Dana!"

Scully smiled a wide smile and shot a quizzical look over to her mother and brother but Aunt Olive was staring at her, and rubbing her wrinkled hand over hers. "Its been too long since we've all been together."

"That's why I want you to bring her tomorrow morning for breakfast, Dana," her mother said in a serious tone. "That way we all can spend some time together. I really wished Charles and his family could come as well, but we'll make do with what we have...", she said quietly.

They all knew that what she meant was that since the lost of Scully's father and her sister Melissa, her mother referred to the remainder members of the family as 'making do with what you have'.

"Where's Mulder?", Bill asked turning his attention to his sister.

"At work," she said, raising an eyebrow and looking confused. "Why?"

"I don't know, I half expected him to be here," he answered. Maggie shook her head in his direction and he shut up.

"I took the day off, Bill. I told Mulder and my A.D that I wouldn't be in today...they both understood."

"I like Mulder," Tara smiled. "Maybe he could come by tomorrow?"

Scully got quiet as her family all stared at her. "Maybe...I don't know. I'll have to ask him."

Bill huffed but everyone ignored him, he then turned his attention to his two year old son Matthew trying to prevent him from sticking Dana's potpourri in his mouth. To Scully, her Aunt Olive looked like a little doll, her feet dangled off the edge of the couch, unable to reach the floor. She was dressed in a very loud and very red jumpsuit and apparently only wore her glasses for reading since Scully noticed she had put them away.

"I see so much of Katherine in you," she repeated herself.

"I think she looks like mom!", Bill interjected.

"She's mine...:, Maggie grinned. "As are you..."

"She does indeed, but I still see a bit of Katherine in her...wise choice in naming her."

Maggie nodded. Scully turned her attention back to her aunt. "What brings you here Aunt Ollie?"

"We'll talk later," she said in a hushed tone. "I've insisted on spending the night with you and in the morning, you'll take me to your mothers, right?"

"Of course..."

"Okay," Olive spoke loudly. "Now you all can go and leave me here alone with Dana!"

Bill stood up gripping Matthew in his arms. He looked over to Tara. "See what I'm saying!" She laughed and followed Bill to the door. "Good seeing you Dana! We'll catch up tomorrow morning."

"Sure thing Bill...glad to see you too Tara and Matthew..."

"You need anything, call me," her mother said, following behind them down the hall.

Olive waited until the door was shut and then she turned to Scully. "Tell me more about yourself."

Scully shifted towards her, spreading out a little on the couch. "Well, I'm a doctor and I'm also an FBI agent."

"Oh my!", Olive gasped. "So busy..."

Scully nodded her head, thinking about her life. "Yeah...Yeah I guess I am."

"Who is this Mulder fellow Bill told me about on the plane?"

Scully frowned. She could just imagine what Bill would say about Mulder. "He's my partner."

"Your boyfriend?"

Scully blushed. "No, he's my..." She stopped mid sentence. She then stood abruptly and headed towards the kitchen. She had no ideal what to feed her aunt, let alone what to do with her for an entire day. 'Would you like something? Hot tea or coffee, Aunt Ollie?"

"We're gonna cook, you and I," she said, maneuvering herself until her feet hit the floor, following Scully into the kitchen. "And I want you to invite your boyfriend over. I think I should meet him!"

_Oh God!_, Scully thought. She could imagine the 88 yr old woman sprawled out, asleep in her plate as Mulder explained to her the crash of Roswell or time travel or whatever he might pop up and say. She believed only she could listen to Mulder's droning endless for hours on end without losing focus, he always fascinated her though her mind would wander...thinking mainly about the electricity his fingers had generated within her when he touched her even in passing. They had been told on numerous occasions that they're excessive droning...he on his 'endless theories' and she on her 'syndromes' were made for each other for that reason alone! She chuckled at the thought especially since she knew it was true, deep down...but she truly believed that Aunt Olive's attention at almost 90 yrs old age could not hold onto that much...though having Mulder there would be exciting for her._ She loved to see him outside of work...though she loved to see him at work...she loved just to see him..._

"Hmm!", Olive said, bringing Scully back to reality.

Olive opened up Scully's refrigerator and cabinets, shaking her head. "This will not do!"

"We'll what would you like to cook, Aunt Ollie?"

"You remember you kids favorite food from me?"

Scully could remember the excitement they all had as kids when Aunt Olive would visit. She'd tell them stories about banshees, fairies and other magical creatures until they were too old to care any more. "Sorry, Aunt Ollie but that was quite a few years ago..."

"Seems like yesterday to me...It was my fruit crumbles!", she smiled. "This will not do! We need to make a proper meal! You'll take me to the store?"

"Of course," Scully answered, a little stunned. Her fridge was packed full of healthy foods, she'd rushed out late at night after Bill's phone call to stock it full. "Anything in particular?"

"Irish ingredients for an Irish meal...gotta feed that boyfriend of yours..."

Scully looked bewildered. "Aunt Ollie, he's my partner. My FBI partner."

"What?", the elderly woman asked, placing a hand near her ear with sudden deafness.

"Partner!", Scully spoke louder.

"What?"

"Never mind," she whispered, grabbing up her purse.

"Well good, let's go!"

**Please Leave Feed Back!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Irish Aunt Olive**

**Part 2**

**by Trycee**

**Timeline: Season 7 before All Things**

**Disclaimer: All the characters and the X-Files belong to Chris Carter. Most of their biography belongs to Chris as well but I used a little creative license in creating the background of Katherine/Olive/William Scully and Maggie. This is written for fun not profit.**

Mulder arrived a little early, which surprised Scully. He held a bottle of wine in one hand and flowers in the other. Mulder had already planned on stopping by despite the threat of Bill possibly being there but to his surprise, Scully had actually invited him. She had explained that Bill and his family were at her mom's and that her Aunt Olive had insisted that he come to dinner and that they were making a special meal just for him which made him nervous. He knew Scully was a good cook, he'd eaten over at her place enough to know it and miss it when he was staring at another empty fridge and had burned his microwavable pot pie. But what had concerned him was that her aunt had insisted he come...to Mulder that couldn't be good, so he had taken off from work early, making sure to be properly groomed and he spent nearly an hour trying to decide just what to bring and so he picked them both, flowers and wine and this wasn't the cheap stuff either, he was trying to impress Scully and her aunt and being cheap this time just wouldn't do.

Scully noticed that he had changed into a nice cashmere sweater and black slacks, he looked like he had shaved, again, and smelled of the same cologne that often made her nearly slobber...not too strong, just light enough that it intermixed with the smell of Mulder...her favorite scent. Scully couldn't take her eyes off him as he stood in the doorway until he spoke. "Drooling, Scully?"

Her cheeks turned a crimson red that nearly matched her hair and she went to turn away but he gripped her arm and held her there. "You look gorgeous Scully...Is that new?"

She looked down at her dark sapphire chiffon blouse that she wore with a long black skirt that fell to her ankles and she nodded. He leaned into her. "I like it, it matches your eyes and accentuates your curves..."

Scully's face was already red but she couldn't help but flushed again. She was used to Mulder saying these things to her with his eyes but never actually saying it directly to her. "You look good," he said again.

"She does, doesn't she!", Olive said, walking right up to them.

Scully had forgotten that her Aunt was even there. "Mm...", she said, breathing, trying to not stumble over her words. "This is my Aunt Olive."

"The infamous Irish Aunt Olive," he said, extending a hand to the woman even shorter than Scully.

"That be me!", she said, pointing to herself.

Mulder had to take a second look. He had recognized her face and it took him a moment to remember...it was when they had been on the ship aged and near death, when he'd stared into Scully's face thinking he'd never see her again and here her Aunt was looking just like she had...only a little more pep in her step and life in her as well. "Nice to meet you," he smiled.

"You must be the boyfriend!", she smiled and reached out a wrinkled but strong hand, grabbing both the wine and flowers.

"Yes, ", he answered quickly, placing his now freed arm around Scully's waist and pulling her close to him. She tried to elbow him but he blocked her with his other hand and so she tried prying his fingers away from her waist but he just gripped tighter.

"Mulder, don't lie!", she countered.

Mulder grinned wickedly. "I'm not!"

"I didn't think you were!", Olive announced.

Scully gave him one of her death ray looks as she continued to try to pry his hands from her side, remembering when they had went undercover as the Petries, but he ignored her attempts to dislodge his hand and instead watched her Aunt Olive place the wine on ice and place the flowers on the table. She walked back in to join them. "Awwl...such a very cute couple!", she said, clasping her hands.

"Yes!", Mulder answered. "Yes we are!"

Scully stood still and placed her hand on top of his in her aunts presence. Mulder knew he'd pay for this little game later but he didn't care. As if the apartment belonged to her, Aunt Olive told them to sit down so they could chat. Mulder pulled Scully to the couch. They're arms and legs rested against each other and for a moment neither of them said anything. Aunt Olive was very curious and enjoyed the sight of them. "What is your first name?", she demanded.

Mulder hazel eyes were fixed onto Scully but he then focused on the elderly woman. "Its Fox. Fox Mulder."

"What do you prefer to be called?", she asked curiously, a smile reminiscent of Scully's wide grin upon her face.

"I prefer Mulder," he said, grateful that she had asked.

"He's very handsome," she announced. "You'll make cute babies!"

Scully froze and turned slowly to look at Mulder who was grinning enthusiastically. "We sure would," he smiled.

"I was once in love like you two," Olive continued. "Your great uncle Richard used to look at me like he looks at you, Dana."

Scully made a sound in her throat but Olive paid no attention. "Bill told me _all_ about you."

Mulder's faced dropped suddenly. The thought of Bill left a bad taste in his mouth. Scully felt him tense up next to her and she took his hand in hers, rubbing his fingers. Mulder perked up at that and looked at her but she kept her eyes low, trying to avoid his.

"What did Bill say?", Scully asked, turning her attention back to her aunt.

"That you two were in love...he didn't like it but Bill was always so pompous, even as a child," Olive chuckled.

"He said we were in love?", she stammered, refusing to look in Mulder's direction.

"How'd he know?", Mulder declared, his face fixed on Scully.

She turned finally to face him and they said nothing. Mulder began gripping her hand and squeezing it and Scully seemed to melt into him. She was almost breathless and shyly turned away.

"Charles told me first...then Bill and even your mother. Said you too should stop pretending!"

Scully began to giggle then. She couldn't help it. She looked over to Mulder but his eyes were very serious and very determined and it caught her breath. "We should..." he spoke. "Everyone already knows..."

"Knows what?", she said, her eyes growing larger.

"That we love each other, Scully..."

She wanted to pull her hand away but Mulder wouldn't let her. Olive watched them with great interest.

"How bout we eat!", Olive said, standing up. Mulder and Scully's eyes were locked on each other, barely listening to what Olive was saying. " Can't let it be cold.. We've got plenty!"

Mulder stood up and helped Scully up and they walked hand in hand into the kitchen. Olive sat at one end with Mulder at the other and Scully sat in the middle, directly in front of the flowers. They interwined their fingers, shooting shy glances and grinning like teenagers.

"You've ever eaten Irish food before Mr. Mulder?"

"Corned beef and cabbage."

Scully burst out laughing. "No, she means 'real Irish food', Mulder."

"I thought that was," he said, in all seriousness.

"Not a chance...this is real Irish food here," Aunt Olive said forcefully.

"Okay!", Mulder said.

Proudly, Aunt Olive served up the roasted lamb with apples, the colcannon and steamed peas. Scully buttered a piece of homemade soda bread for Mulder, as he watched. She smiled at him and he reached his hand out again to hold hers. "I meant it, Scully," he whispered. "We do love each other, don't we?"

Scully glanced nervously over to her Aunt and then turned back to Mulder. "Yes Mulder, we do love each other."

"Good! That's what I wanted to hear!", Olive spoke.

Scully grinned to Mulder and they tried desperately to keep a straight face. Olive eyed the meal and the glasses filled with wine, "Let's eat...can't let it get cold!"

Mulder ate two helpings and Scully couldn't help but watch him eat heartier than she'd ever seen him eat. "Wow...You both cook that? That was really good."

"There's more!", Olive said, standing up and moving past Scully to the counter.

She was no taller than Scully's chair it seemed but she moved with grace like a woman twice her junior, and served them both some of her cherry crumble and strong Irish coffee she bought just for the meal. Again they stuffed themselves and she looked very pleased. They all moved over to the couch and Mulder and Scully returned to sitting closer, with Mulder's arm wrapped around her shoulders, his hand kneading her arm. After they had talked for two hours, sipping on more wine, listening to Olive's stories, Mulder kissed Scully's hand and told her he'd see her the next day. Reluctantly they let go and when the door closed, Scully stood staring at the bare door, missing Mulder's touch. She turned to find her Aunt still awake and washing dishes.

"You don't have to do that, Aunt Ollie...I have a dishwasher."

"Come help me!', she hollered from the kitchen.

Scully was surprised to see her standing on a step stool that she used herself to reach things. Her aged hands covered in white suds as she washed. She threw a towel at Scully. "You dry!"

"Yes ma'am," she said, standing next to her.

Scully looked down at her aunt. "Did you set me up, Aunt Ollie?"

"Set you up? How?"

"You knew he wasn't my boyfriend, didn't you?"

"Yes...everyone told me...but they knew you two loved each other...I thought maybe you needed a little push!"

Scully smiled. "Thanks...I guess we did."

"But that's not why I came, Dana."

"What is the reason?"

Scully watched as the small woman dried her hands and walked into the spare room where Scully had placed her suitcase and came out holding an envelope. "This is for you, Dana. Your grandmother Katherine would've wanted you to have it. I wanted you to have it too"

Scully opened the envelope and read the words...It was a Deed to a ten acre property outside of Belfast in Ulster County. Her eyes grew wide. "Your home?"

"My brother Patrick died, he had no children and its where your grandmother and I were born and I figured you'd put it to good use."

"You thought I could use it...in Ireland?", she exclaimed excitedly.

"I thought if you ever needed to escape somewhere for any length of time, you had a place to go too...Its your insurance...", she smiled.

Scully wrapped her arms around her smaller aunt. "Thank you...I'm so grateful...I...I don't know what to say."

"Tell me you'll keep this strictly to yourself, no one outside the family is to know...well except your boyfriend," she smiled.

"My boyfriend," Scully blushed. "I promise..."

"Good, then you finish cleaning up, I'm going to bed!"

Scully watched as her aunt retreated into the spare room. She couldn't believe the gift she was given. There was only one person she thought she would ever want to see Ireland with and that was Mulder.

**Please Leave Feed Back: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Irish Aunt Olive**

**Part 3**

**by Trycee**

**Timeline: Season 7 before All Things**

**Disclaimer: All the characters and the X-Files belong to Chris Carter. Most of their biography belongs to Chris as well but I used a little creative license in creating the background of Katherine/Olive/William Scully and Maggie. This is written for fun not profit.**

Scully tried to help her elderly aunt out of her car but was immediately shooed away. "As long as I'm alive on this earth, I want to do for _my_ self," Aunt Olive smiled warmly, stepping out on her own. "I'm old but not useless yet, Dana. I'm fiercely independent!"

Scully nodded and followed behind the old woman, trying to be there in case she wobbled and fell but was surprised at the strength and vitality her aunt had in her. Scully could hear Bill's loud voice booming out of the door before they even got the chance to knock on her mother's front door. "Sounds like they're all up!", Olive stated, ringing the doorbell.

The door flew open and Maggie ushered them in directly into the dining room. "So glad you got here when you did," Maggie said, her arm looped through her daughter's. "Before Bill ate everything!"

"Oh, Mom! I'm not that bad!", Bill joked.

He stood up and kissed his sister on the cheek, and stood until Aunt Olive had seated herself at the end of the table. Maggie too was seated at the other end, both aging women were the heads of the family. Matthew fumbled with a toy as he sat between his parents in a high chair. Scully had an empty seat next to her and she became very aware that everyone was looking at her and then back to Aunt Olive.

"Whats up?", Scully asked, trying to gauge her family.

Maggie looked over at Bill and then turned to face Dana. "Did you invite Fox, honey? Is he coming?"

Scully raised an eyebrow. "I did. He's typically late..."

"We're waiting for him then," Maggie said, standing up and pouring coffee into everyone's cups.

"I'll...I'll call him," Scully stammered. She was confused as why her family seemed so interested in Mulder.

The door bell rang, and Scully jumped up and excused herself, and went to the front door. She opened it to find Mulder, dressed in a black cashmere sweater and gray slacks. Scully thought she knew his wardrobe pretty well, she'd dropped off his suits to the dry cleaners pretty regularly as a favor or when she was tired of walking over his clothes at his apartment on her way to his bathroom. "Mulder...", she said, as she looked him up and down.

"You're still drooling," he smiled. "But I'm the one who should be drooling, Agent Scully...", he said, seductively taking in her appearance. She was dressed in a soft sweater and a short skirt that showed her legs in flawless stockings, and high heels. He drew in his breath as he looked her over.

"Mulder," she sighed. "Mulder...that look on your face..."

"What look?", he said, reaching out and tracing the outline of her face and then lifted her chin to lean in.

"Mulder...its predatory..."

He smiled but his eyes were locked onto hers. He leaned in further but Bill's cough interrupted them. They turned to see Bill standing in the hallway with his arms crossed as if he were their chaperon.

"To be continued, Agent Scully...", Mulder smiled, and then produced more flowers. "I wasn't sure what to bring for breakfast."

"That's fine," she said, trying to compose herself with Bill watching.

She grabbed Mulder's hand and gently pulled him behind her into the dining room. Mulder nodded at Bill but was met with a very stern military gaze that nearly made him laugh hysterically. If only Bill knew he'd never been fazed by the military, he thought...it didn't faze him at all...but he knew that Bill hated him and had just nearly caught him about to kiss his little sister.

"We always get interrupted when we go to kiss," he whispered to Scully.

She turned and gazed up at him. "For now..."

"Ah, Fox!", Maggie said, hugging him lightly. "Come sit, you know everyone."

"Hello!", he said, sitting next to Scully and directly across from Bill who was staring dead at him. Scully noticed that Mulder kept eye contact with everyone but Bill.

"Fox, would you like some coffee?", Maggie offered.

"Mulder!", Olive said loudly. "He wants to be called Mulder!"

"Oh, it's fine, Aunt Olive," Mulder smiled. "Mrs. Scully is the only that calls me that."

"Yeah, not even me!", Scully smiled. They looked shyly towards each other which made everyone else blush.

"They're so cute together, aren't they!", Olive stated. "I'm glad that before I die I get to see Dana happy!"

Maggie shot a look at Dana and Bill. "What do you mean, Aunt Olive?", she asked.

"I'm 88 yrs old!", Olive stated matter-of-factually. "I've given Dana my home outside Belfast, I'm leaving money to Bill and Charles and you Maggie...you were my nephew's faithful wife...but I'm not going back to Ireland just now...there'd be no one there when I died..."

Scully dropped her head and reached out and gripped her elderly aunt's hand. She took it and smiled.

"Don't be sad...Death is apart of living. Plus I've got my husband and boy waiting for me...and your grandmother Katherine and everyone else waiting for me on the other side. I wanted to make sure to pass it along before I died. No more sadness or else we'll have to break out with a stout and I think its a little early for that!"

Scully laughed. "I think it is...just a little."

"That's right!", the old woman stated."Okay...now Maggie...I'm old and getting weaker by the minute. What are we eating?"

Maggie shook her head. "Its coming up! Dana...Tara, will you help me?"

Mulder shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was left alone with Bill still staring at him and Aunt Olive. She noticed the tension between them. "Now, what's the deal between you two?"

"Ma'am?", Bill asked.

"What's going on...and Bill...be straight to the point with me and no lies!"

Mulder smiled but turned so Bill couldn't see the enjoyment he was having watching him squirm under the firm gaze of the elderly woman.

"It's a long story, Aunt Ollie," Bill stated. He shot a look at Mulder and noticed the slight smile that permeated his lips.

"I'm still on this earth so tell me!", she said, placing her now empty coffee cup down.

"Well...uh...it's about Dana."

"The problem between you two is about Dana?"

"He believes I'm the cause of the death of Melissa," Mulder stated. He refused to look at Bill.

"She was shot by gunmen, is that right?"

"That's right," Bill whispered.

"In Dana's home...they were trying to kill her, isn't that right...that's what you said on the plane, right Bill?"

"Yes, Aunt Ollie...", Bill said, twisting the napkin in front of him.

"What makes you think it was Mulder's fault?"

"His quest for little green men...It puts Dana in danger and because of it, they accidentally shot Melissa and killed her."

Aunt Olive turned towards Mulder, she looked like a talking doll to Mulder. "Is that what you in Dana do in the FBI? You look for little green men?"

Mulder thought to correct her but decided against it. "We do...we investigate the paranormal."

"But mostly its aliens, isn't that right Mulder?", Bill said vehemently.

"It is!", Mulder said, his hazel eyes narrowed as he finally faced Bill. "Its our job...it's dangerous...but that's what we both signed up for!"

"Yeah but you put innocent people in the middle of it!", Bill huffed.

"Listen here, boys!", Olive said interrupting them. "Bill...you're way out of line! Do you think he'd put Dana's life in danger on purpose? Do you think he knew they'd kill Melissa?"

"No...", he said, keeping his eyes on his aunt.

"Then, what is the problem?"

Bill stood up straighter in his seat. "I'm scared she'll be next following him!"

Mulder became quiet. He glanced at Bill and then to Olive. "I've worried about that myself," Mulder stated. "She's the most important person in my life...I'm afraid she'd die too..."

"Dana's aware of the risks?", Olive asked.

"Yes...She's my partner...", he said, dropping his head. "Scully's a very determined woman... She thinks for herself.."

"Will you continue to protect her?", Olive asked.

"Of course...I need her."

"Then it's settled...", Olive stated. "Bill, you'll mind your own business and leave them alone! "

"Say what?", he said, looking at her and then to Mulder.

"Its not your place, Bill!", Olive stated firmly. "Just as its no ones place to say what goes on between you and your wife! Let go of the reins, Bill! I'm quite sure Mulder is quite capable of protecting her. Dana can also protect herself, don't forget that Bill. She's tough!."

"Very tough...", Mulder mumbled.

Scully came out with a platter followed by Tara and Maggie. There was platters filled with cantaloupe, sliced watermelon, and grapes. There were mini bagels with cream cheese or peanut butter, miniature donuts of various kinds, and a hot wreath made out of croissants filled with eggs, bacon and cheese, sliced and ready to serve. They placed the food on the table and all three women served it, first to Aunt Olive who beamed at Dana and then to Matthew, Mulder and Bill. They sat down and Olive gave the grace and they began to dig in, as Maggie passed them a glass pitcher filled with ice cold orange juice.

"Everything okay?", Scully asked, noticing the tension in Mulder's shoulders and the deflated look on Bill's face.

"It's good...It's great," Mulder smiled.

"Oh...Okay," she said, turning to her own plate. "Anything happen?"

"I'll tell you later," he whispered.

**Please Leave Feed Back!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Irish Aunt Olive**

**Part 4**

**by Trycee**

**Time Line: Season 7 before All Things**

**Disclaimer: All the characters and the X-Files belong to Chris Carter. Most of their biography belongs to Chris as well but I used a little creative license in creating the background of Katherine/Olive/William Scully and Maggie. This is written for fun not profit.**

Aunt Olive had told everyone to meet her in the living room of Maggie Scully's home, and she sat down on the loveseat. Bill tried to help her seat herself back to be more comfortable but she shooed him away. "I needed to talk to you all," Olive stated.

Mulder turned to Scully, "I think that's my cue to leave..."

"Okay," she whispered, following him towards the door.

Olive saw them and called them both back in. "Mulder, you sit down with Dana next to me," she said. "This is family business and as long as you and Dana are together, you're family."

"That's right," Maggie said, seated across from Aunt Olive.

Bill crossed his arms as he stood by the window, but he made no sound, instead he kept his eyes on his son who was playing off the edge of the sofa between his wife and his mother. Scully sat between Aunt Olive and Mulder on the small love seat and Olive gripped her hand and smiled softly in her direction.

"I have something to tell you all, " she said, gripping another envelope.

She handed the envelope to Maggie, who nervously opened it. Maggie's face changed as she read the paper. "Aunt Olive...you're will?"

"I already told you I left the house to Dana and money to you Bill and Charles...and to you Maggie, but now you can see its written in black and white."

The room was deftly still. Maggie smiled at them and passed the letter to Tara who passed it to Bill. Olive turned to Dana, "I had a dream...", she whispered. "Katherine told me to come..."

Scully ran her hand over the wrinkled fingers of her great aunt. "What did she say?", she said, her throat tightening. She had a feeling that her Aunt had grave news. "She had a message for you Dana..."

Scully could feel Mulder's arm slip around her shoulders and she turned to look at him and could tell he had sensed it too. "A message for me?"

Olive smiled. "She said to _Fight_, Dana...to _Fight_..."

Olive could feel Scully's apprehension and concern. "No, it is not about your cancer...Bill told me you're in remission, isn't that right?"

"Yes...I am.", she said, as Mulder squeezed her shoulder's tighter, trying to comfort her.

"She wasn't talking about the cancer, Dana. What she was talking about was something I don't know. I was very surprised to dream of my sister...being twins we were so close in life...but she came to me and told me to find you all...and tell you Dana to fight!"

Maggie smiled and glanced over to Tara who took her hand. Maggie had been close to her mother-n-law and the thought of Katherine brought back memories of her late husband William and her oldest daughter Missy.

"You see," Olive said, speaking to everyone. "I have terminal cancer..."

Olive could hear them all gasp. "I have lung cancer, my husband Richard was a heavy smoker. I'm 88 yr's old, something had to take me out of this world!", she laughed.

Mulder turned to Scully and could see a very far away look in her eyes. He grabbed her unoccupied hand and stroked it gently. Maggie too kept her eyes on her daughter, knowing that the return of Cancer was her daughter's greatest fear. Scully hugged her aging aunt tightly. "Oh, how sweet, Dear," Olive said, patting Scully's arm.

"After my dear departed sister came to me, I knew I had to find you all again...fortunately there aren't too many William and Charles Scully's in the world," she joked, looking over to Bill who was solemn. "Now Bill, its just a blessing to be back amongst my family...my only family I have left."

Tara was crying and Matthew began to cry seeing his mother's reaction. She picked him up and excused herself. Bill too excused himself to go take care of his wife and child. "Maggie," Olive continued. "You and I will go make my arrangements..."

"So it's soon?", Maggie asked bewildered.

"It is...the doctors gave me a few months to live and it took me that much to find everyone and take care of things at home. With Patrick having died I was left with no one on 10 acres of land...I sold the sheep and what I could but I left everything else in the home for you Dana...one day it will be a refuge for you."

Mulder pulled out a handkerchief and wiped Scully's eyes. She held his hand close to her face and then let go. He passed her the handkerchief and she placed it on her lap. Olive smiled at the tenderness between them. "I closed up the house...I made all the preparations and came here. There's no going back to Ireland to die alone...I will go with you Maggie...you and I will make the arrangements and that way I'm not a burden to any of you."

"You're not a burden...", Scully whispered.

"You'll stay here with me!", Maggie insisted. "And I won't hear of anything less!"

"Fair enough," Olive agreed. "But I pay my own way...I pay for my arrangements up front! When I die I want to be in peace...no earthly debts haunting me," she chuckled.

Mulder smiled back at her and then he noticed that Bill had crept back in and sat down next to his mother.

"You want me to go with you?", Scully asked.

"No dear...", Olive smiled. "Your mother and I can handle it. I don't want anything interfering with your work, or your new romance," she smiled.

Mulder smiled shyly and looked at Scully. Her eyes were tear filled but she smiled back at him.

"And Bill...if you and your brother aren't able to fly back here...don't worry about it. Don't feel any guilt...I understand! I know you love me and that's what matters, that you show it now."

Bill rose and hugged his aunt. "Yes ma'am. And we do love you."

"I love you too, Bill, though I had a time of you as a child. You were such a bully!", Olive laughed.

Bill chuckled and glanced at his mother and then back to Olive. "Well...you know how that is..."

"I do...", she laughed. "So...Maggie...if you know of any place, we can get this thing going."

"I do...where I buried Bill Sr. and Missy...", she said, softly.

"I want you to contact the priest. I've been given my last rites when I was in Ireland...can't hurt to have it done on this side of the ocean, can it? I expect a proper funeral and a proper wake. Lots of food...lots of songs..." she laughed. "And drink plenty of beer and whiskey for me!"

Scully shook her head and smiled. "Oh, Aunt O-L-EE!"

"We drink, we sing, like a party," Bill smiled.

"That's right...", the small woman said, standing up. "Maggie...I'll follow you...", she said, grabbing up her purse.

Scully stood up and hugged her aunt again. "Now...don't worry about me Dana. But don't forget what my sister told me to tell you...you are her granddaughter...Remember...FIGHT."

"I will...", she nodded. "I will..."

Scully watched as her mother escorted Olive out the door. She turned to her brother and they embraced. "Bill..."

"I know...", he said, looking down at his younger sister. "At least Dana, we got the chance to see her again before she goes..."

"You're right," she whispered, looking up at her tall big brother. "We did...I swear its like I feel dad here, Missy, Emily and Grandma Katherine when she's around...like she brought them with her."

"I think she did," he smiled. He nodded towards Mulder and then walked out the room towards the kitchen where Tara and Matthew were.

Mulder stood up and took her hand. "You okay?"

"I am...", she nodded. "I think I am..."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Irish Aunt Olive**

**Part 5**

**by Trycee**

**Time Line: Season 7 before All Things**

**Disclaimer: All the characters and the X-Files belong to Chris Carter. Most of their biography belongs to Chris as well but I used a little creative license in creating the background of Katherine/Olive/William Scully and Maggie. This is written for fun not profit.**

Scully snuggled up next to Mulder on his couch. He popped the tops on the beer and handed one to Scully. She took a sip and let the liquid linger in her mouth before swallowing it. Mulder watched her intently, he wrapped his arm around her. He smoothed his hand over his tie and then took a sip of his own beer. Scully was breathing deeply, her eyes staring at the wall. She was dressed in all black in a blouse and skirt and a black jacket. "I think we drank enough of that at the wake...if I drink more of this Mulder, I'll be too hung over to go into work tomorrow. Its too late for this..."

He plucked the beer out of her hand. "Its just one in the morning, Scully...since when was that late?", he tried to joke.

She just sat there so he bowed his head and waited for her to speak. When she didn't he asked her a question. "What are you thinking about, Scully? What's on your mind?"

"I'm thinking," she sighed. "I'm thinking...I've been to too many of these...first my dad...then my sister...then Emily," she sighed again. "And now Aunt Olive...not to mention your dad and your mom."

"Yeah...too many of them," he spoke, sipping on his beer.

"I feel like I've lost them all over again," she said numbly. "Its weird, Mulder...Aunt Olive hadn't been on my mind for years...I honestly thought she'd died years before...then she comes back into my life for such a short time and I miss her...I really miss her..."

He kissed her hand. She smiled weakly at him and then snuggled up into his arms. "I feel like I got a glimpse of my grandmother Katherine. She died when I was six or seven, I don't remember...but Olive was her twin and its like I got my grandmother back and my aunt...does that sound weird?"

"No...it makes sense..."

"She traveled all this way...knowing she could die at any moment to find us again...to give me a message from my long dead grandmother..."

"To _Fight_...she wants you to _fight._.."

"Fight what, I wonder?"

Mulder snuggled into the back of her hairline. "I'm sure you'll find out," he said, his breath hot on her neck. "Just keep it in mind...she obviously wants you to remember it...it was that important to tell you..."

"Yeah...", she said, closing her eyes and melting into the warmth of Mulder's arms.

"I'm glad she came, Scully...she brought us together...finally"

"She did, didn't she...", she smiled. "She said she wanted to know I was happy before she died...she was doting on me..."

"You deserve someone doting on you," he grinned.

"Mulder...be serious!"

"Okay...," he said, enjoying the scent of her hair.

"Please be serious...I just lost..."

"Sorry!", he interrupted. "Sorry...I couldn't help myself."

"I know," she said, snuggling deeper, her head resting under his chin. She sighed and he tightened his grip. "She entrusted her home to me, Mulder...she said it'd be a refuge one day."

"That sounds good."

"You think she knows we're talking about her? You think she can feel us?"

"I know she does...I remember when I died and I was in the between place, between time and space...I could feel you, Scully."

"You could?", she said, kissing his cheek softly.

"Yes, I could..."

Scully turned to Mulder. "I remember you coming to me...I told your mother I knew you would be okay."

"I was spirit then...and I'm sure she knows how you felt about her, Scully. "

"I wish I had more time with her. I wish there was a way we could've known and found her at least a month or two more before she died. We had only a few days..."

"But she did what she needed to do...she left your family her money and you her property and she gave you your grandmother's message."

"You're right", she said, holding her head that was starting to spin.

She picked up her beer and took a sip. "You think Skinner will understand if we stroll in at 3 in the afternoon?"

Mulder grinned. "No...I don't think he would, Scully."

"Okay, well...let me put this down...", she said, sitting the beer back on the coffee table. "Mulder...Yeah...I better go home but I think we're both too drunk to drive..."

"Then just stay."

Scully raised an eyebrow. "Mulder?"

"I'll give you a t-shirt, I'll change into some sweats and we'd just cuddle. Scouts honor!"

"Alright...", she said, trying to stand up but she nearly toppled over. Mulder laughed. "I think you'd make your Aunt proud right now, Scully."

"That's for sure," she stammered. "She got the _going-out_ she wanted! After all, she was fiercely independent!"

"You're alike, you know..."

"Hunh?", she asked, finally standing on her own.

"You're alike...She reminds me a lot of you...Ah...You remind me of a lot of her...", he said, gripping his head. "You know what I mean...I didn't like Guinness at first but I think I drank about 3 of them...My head feels like a truck ran into it."

She smiled at Mulder. "I'm glad she found us Mulder. I'm glad she came back into my life even if it was a short time."

Mulder stood up slowly and threw off his suit jacket. "Me too...She gave me you! You ready to sleep this off?"

"I am!', she said, sighing. "But I'm warning you...I'm just as feisty as she was!"

He looked down into Scully's broad face and ran his fingers through her fiery red hair. "Don't I know it!" He leaned down and kissed her.

She smiled and kissed him back. "No interruptions this time..."

"No not a one," he grinned, pulling her close to him.

"Mulder...I'm still armed!"

"Got it!", he laughed. "Man...you Irish women are tough!"

A smiled passed over her lips and she looked off thinking of her Aunt and then turned back to him. "That we are, Mulder! That we are!"

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


End file.
